Up All Night
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: The lost chapter of my newest and recently finished fanfic, "Always." If you haven't read that, this won't make any sense to you and I suggest you go read that first.


**I'm back! And here is the lost chapter of Always titled "Up All Night." This takes place after the interviews, in the middle of the night and in the midst of Capitol countdown parties. Hope you enjoy it.**

Always: The Lost Chapter

Violet POV

_Knock knock._

I roll over in my bed, turning away from the door. I need some sleep. The Capitol citizens' partying is already keeping me up.

_Knock knock._

Who the hell could be trying to get in my room? I doubt it's Mitzey. Even though she claimed she could compliment me all night for my success of an interview, she told me to get some sleep. Definitely not the prep team; they had already went home for the night.

_Knock knock._

Could it be Flame? We did spend a good half hour after the interviews talking to each other, trying to calm the nerves.

_Knock knock knock!_

"I don't need another pep talk, Hart, now go to bed," I say loudly. I cover my head with the thin blanket.

"It's me, Purple Eyes."

_Huh?_ I sit up, the blanket falling to my lap. I throw it off and get up, pausing.

Is this some kind of trick? How would she be able to come to my room?

"I'm waiting."

I feel my cheeks suddenly get hot. I walk over to the door and my hand curls around the knob. I slowly open the door.

I find myself face to face with her.

"Hey," Bethany greets me. "Took long enough- hey!" I pull her arm and yank her into my room. I shut the door quietly.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Came to see you." Her face is dimly lit by the city lights outside. I notice her eyes sweeping up and down. "Nice jammies."

I turn away. I know my face must be as red as a tomato. "So how were you able to-?" Why do I get so tongue-tied around her?

"To sneak over?"

I nod. Bethany walks around me and sits on my bed. On my bed. Does she have any idea how hard she is making this for me? "Well, I just walked all the way here. I'm down the hall, remember?"

Okay, now she was making me feel stupid. "It couldn't have been that simple."

"Well, there was a Peacekeeper at the elevator, but he was nodding off. So I tiptoed when I was near him." She smiles. "Were you expecting a more animated story of how I fought off four Peacekeepers and knocked them all of them out with one punch?"

"Yes, you could have made this more romantic." Did I just say that? She laughs. Well, at least it made her laugh. "But why did you come over?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

My heart beats faster. I don't know what to say.

"So are you okay?"

For some reason, my body moves forward and sits down next to her on the edge of my bed. "No, not really. I'm nervous. What if I die? It'll break my parents' hearts; I told them I'd come back."

"I told my parents that, too."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Of course."

"Careers wouldn't be."

"Yeah, but I'm not just any Career. You know why I really joined them."

"Right, right, when you stalked me into a bathroom."

She laughs again. "You're still accusing me of stalking me? I thought you liked me."

I consider telling her that I liked her back, but I can't. "Hey, by the way," I say, changing the subject. "That was really brave of you, coming out like that."

"Thanks. It took me a while to get to that point of being comfortable with it."

"Why?" I ask. Now she was making me curious.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I need some sleep." She gets up.

"Wait a minute!" I leap up. "What do you mean, _'I'll tell you later?'_ Tomorrow's the Games."

She faces me. "I'll meet up with you. Sooner or later." She leans forward. Is she going to kiss me? She whispers in my ear, "Night, Violet." Then she pulls back and grins, then opens the door and leaves.

I stand there for a few seconds. My hand goes up to brush my hair behind that same ear. Then I turn around and roll back into bed. I face the window.

"Dammit, Bethany Crow. You're making this way harder than it needs to be."

**Song of the Chapter: "Up All Night" by Best Coast**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed it and I have some announcements to make. First, I'm off hiatus and will start writing fanfics again.**

**Second, I'm cancelling my SYOT. I know some of you guys were really looking forward to it and a couple of you had already submitted characters when I finished "Always." But as all of you in the Hunger Games fandom know, there was a huge SYOT scare and a lot of my favorite stories on the fandom were deleted. And I think it's too risky to publish one now. I'm really sorry, but thank you to those who submitted.**

**Finally, I'm now on Tumblr! And I'm looking for some fanfic writer friends, so if you wanna chat or hang out, just go to my profile for the link.**

**Thank you!**

**~LDD**


End file.
